Everyone deserves to be happy [4]
by Me1
Summary: Note it is rated!!


ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY OFF THEM. DON'T SUE ME, OKAY? CHARACTER DEATH AND **_VERY ADULT SITUATIONS_** ENSUE!

Well, since I was asked for this, here is the next part. I would like to thank everyone who reads this and has read this for their comments. [Bows elegantly.] You are all very nice. Hopefully, I will have time to finish the series soon, as I have finals coming up. Anyway, enjoy!

Everyone deserves to be happy [pt 4]

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror. It had been a week since the party, and the bruises on her face were fading to an ugly yellow color. She had fixed the gravity chamber for Vegeta, she figured it was the least she could do. He was out there now, training. He had hardly spoken to her since that night, and she was beginning to think she had just imagined the whole thing. She sighed and went downstairs. She really liked Vegeta, and not because he had saved her. Sure, that was a definite plus, but there seemed to be something more, like the fact that he had bothered to save her at all. She walked out into the backyard and squinted in the bright sunlight. She made her way to the edge of Capsule Corp.'s grounds, walking by the gravity chamber to do so, and didn't look over/ She sat by the cliff and drew her knees up to her chin and sat staring at the scenery, wondering what she should make of Vegeta's odd behavior.

Vegeta was just destroying the last training robot when he saw Bulma walk by. Usually, she would have stuck her head in and tried to talk to him, but today she just walked by and didn't even glance at the gravity chamber. Vegeta told himself that he didn't care what that baka human woman did. He hadn't been able to get what had happened out of his head, images of her lying on the ground, helpless and passed out kept whirling through his head. He also couldn't forget kissing her. A couple of times at night he thought he had heard someone outside of his door, but no one ever knocked and when he went to check, the hall had been empty. _I am getting foolish_ he thought. _I am the Prince of Saijins! She is a weak human woman that cannot even stand up to that fool human, Yummychow or whatever his name is. _But then again, wasn't that the whole point? That she needed someone to look after her? _Well, it won't be me. I have better things to do than to watch out for her_ he thought. He turned the gravity back down and headed out of the door. He went towards the house, but then changed direction and went the same way Bulma had gone. 

He found her near the edge of the cliff. He didn't approach her, but stood where he was and watched. She stood up and walked closer to the edge. His heart skipped a beat at this and he took a step forward, but stopped when he saw that she wasn't going to jump. She stared out at the mountains and the sun setting behind them, painting the clouds in the sky red, pink, orange, purple and even a little blue. She became almost a silhouette against the sky, and he could barely see her features, even with his saijin eyes. She stood there for a moment, then turned her head slightly and looked at the ground. Vegeta was walking to her before he knew what he was doing. He whispered he name a bare second before putting his hands on her shoulders. "Bulma…" She turned around and looked up at him. She looked neither surprised or expectant. It was one of the rare moments when he had no idea what she was feeling or thinking. He stared down at her, lost in her eyes. She slipped into his arms and leaned against his chest. He couldn't see the side of her face that Yamcha had hit, so he didn't notice that bruise was still there. He stroked her hair, then let his hands slide down the side of her face. He felt her flinch a little, and looked down at her nervously to see what he had done. "No, not you, I still have a bruise…" she said when she saw his concern. He kissed her cheek with the greatest of care, then pulled away from her to try and see it. The light was quickly vanishing, and he could barely make out the discolored spot on her face. She stepped closer to him again, and kissed him. For a few moments, Vegeta was unaware of anything but her; her lips on his, her tongue exploring his mouth, her body pressed close to him. He put his arms around her and hugged her fiercely before he remembered that her body was not as strong as his. He loosened his grip, but did not let go. Eventually, she pulled away from him. She ran her hands over his chest and sighed. "What is it, woman?" he asked. He regretted saying that as soon as he said it. He didn't want to be mean to her, despite his pride and despite the fact that she was a human. "It's getting late. I should put your dinner on the table" she said. She started to walk towards the house when Vegeta caught her hand. She looked at him questioningly. He picked her up in his arms and started flying towards the house and she leaned her head against his neck. Vegeta took his time getting to the house, flying slowly so that he could keep feeling her pressed close to him. He didn't particularly care for the fact that she affected him this way, but he couldn't change the fact that he liked it, so he gave in and took his time. Bulma played with his hair as they went, then ran her finger down his neck, then back up to his ear. She trailed her finger along the back of it, and was forced to stop when Vegeta nearly dropped her. Apparently his ears were sensitive to more than just sounds. Bulma would have giggled if Vegeta hadn't berated her. "Stop that you fool woman. Do you want me to drop you?" he asked angrily. She ignored his remark and his tone of voice. She knew he had liked it, she had only to see the look on his face to know that. She smiled in spite of herself, the look on his face when she had done it was priceless! His eyes had closed and he had given a little shudder and loosened his grip on her. She assumed that he thought it a weakness, and didn't say anything. She did, however, start tracing her fingers around his neck again.

Vegeta set Bulma down and stormed into the house. That woman! He had nearly dropped her, and she had smiled! When she had done that to his ear, it had been like a switch… He growled and thought angrily that she shouldn't have done that. They weren't attached, and she had no right to assume that they were. He was glad he was going slowly because it had given him time to calm down. He was now quite convinced that Chichi had lied to him at the party. Human women definitely had some sort of power. 

Bulma walked into the kitchen after him and rummaged around for one of the saijin food capsules. Finding one, she tossed it at the table, and enough food for twenty people (or one saijin) appeared on the table. Vegeta sat down at the table and began stuffing the food into his mouth. Bulma started to walk out of the room when he called out to her, "Where are you going?" She turned around. "What is it, Vegeta?" she asked. "You forgot, uh, my drink. Get me a beer" he said without thinking. Bulma froze when he said that. She had developed a wariness for men who drank, and she looked at Vegeta with a little fear in her eyes. Vegeta saw it and sighed. "I meant a soda. Whatever's there. Okay? Don't get your panties in a twist" he said. She glared at him as she got him his soda. "Here you go, _Almighty Prince Vegeta_. Am I free to go now?" she asked sarcastically, adding a ridiculous bow. "Of coarse. I have everything I need right here" he said. "Boy, sarcasm is totally lost on you, huh? Whatever" she said, then left the room. When she was gone, Vegeta considered calling her back. He knew he needed her, too, but wasn't ready to say it, if he ever would be. 

Mrs. Briefs wandered into the kitchen. "Oh, Vegeta! Thank you again for saving my Bulma. That was so sweet of you!" she said. She opened the fridge and started making herself a sandwich. "I don't know why I did it. Don't thank me" he said. He really didn't want to be a hero. "Well, I'm thanking you anyway. Thank you" she said stubbornly. "You looked so handsome at the party Vegeta! The pants and shirt I got looked great on you! You should wear stuff like that more often" she said. She talked on for another ten minutes, but Vegeta had stopped listening. "Vegeta!" Mrs. Briefs said. "What?" 

"I asked you if you had gotten Bulma anything." 

"Why would I?"

"You told her you would."

"So?"

"So you should keep your promises. She can't wait for you forever, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

Mrs. Briefs smiled at him and left the room with her sandwich. _What a weird human. Oh well_ he thought and finished his supper.

Bulma was in her lab, tinkering with some of her robots. She was trying to think of Vegeta again. He had started to bug her to make stronger robots for him to train with. There was a knock on the door, but she didn't look up. "Who is it?" she called. "It's me, Yamcha. I need to talk to you" he said. Bulma froze. Should she open the door? He didn't sound drunk, but she wasn't too sure of him anymore. He used to be one of her fail-safes. Someone she could trust. She found herself wishing Vegeta was there, then shoved the thought out of her mind. She didn't need him to look after her. She was a grown woman after all. If she wanted to talk to Yamcha, that was her business. She got up and opened the door. Yamcha smiled at her, until he saw the fading bruise. "I just came by to say that I'm sorry. I know I screwed any chance of us getting back together at the party, but we can still be friends, right?" he said. Bulma stared at him in disbelief. Did he really expect her to forgive him? Maybe that, but be friends? She could barely stand to look at him now. Her temper boiled over as she recalled what it was that he was apologizing for. "WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE ASKING ME TO FORGIVE YOU? YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!! IF VEGETA FINDS YOU HERE…" she screamed. He interrupted her when she said Vegeta'a name. "Oh, so now it's Vegeta, huh? I bet I was right about you two. You're sleeping with him, aren't you? AREN'T YOU? THAT WHOLE THING AT THE PARTY WAS JUST TO HUMILIATE ME, WASN'T IT? I BET YOU PLANNED IT OUT WITH HIM? WHERE IS HE?" Yamcha yelled. He stormed out of the lab and looked around the grounds. "I don't need Vegeta to fight my battles for me! I can take care of myself!" Bulma screeched as she followed him into the yard. "Oh yeah? I don't think you can. If you can take care of yourself so well, why do you always need someone to come to your rescue?" he asked. He took a step towards her, and laughed at her when she took a few steps back. "I didn't say I could face off against you! I just said that I can care for myself! Now leave. I don't want you here. If you don't leave, I'll loose some of the training bots on you're ass. Get away from here and don't come back" Bulma said. Yamcha didn't move. She pulled out a control from her pocket and was about to push the "on" button when he slapped it out of her hand. She looked at him with fury in her eyes. "You're a real big man, aren't you Yamcha? You can pick on me, but you don't dare pick on anyone your own size, do you? Are you afraid you'll be beaten? But then again, you already know what that feels like, don't you? You were the first to go when Vegeta and Nappa first came here. You suck, Yamcha" Bulma said. Yamcha stared at her for a moment, then began yelling again. He was determined to win this fight, but he had promised himself that he wouldn't do it by force. He knew he had slapped the control from her, but he didn't think that really counted as physical force. He saw it as prolonging the fight.

Vegeta heard the yelling on his way back from the city. He had done some thinking about what Mrs. Briefs said, and since he couldn't concentrate on his training when he was thinking about Bulma, he decided to go and get her a present like he had promised. He almost dismissed the fighting when he heard it, but soon realized that it was Yamcha fighting with Bulma. _That fool woman will get herself killed by being so stupid. Oh well. At least it gives me an excuse to pick on that weak human Yumcha_ he thought. He flew down to where they were and placed what he had bought some distance away, so as not to damage it. "What are you doing here?" he asked Yamcha. Yamcha whirled around to see Vegeta, standing with his arms crossed, glaring at him. He turned to Bulma again. "I thought you said you didn't need anyone to fight your battles? If that's true, why is he here?" he said. "It is true. Besides, how would I call him anyway? You dumbass, you slapped the control from my hand, you _know_ I didn't call anyone!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta didn't like being ignored, and he didn't like hearing that the weak woman thought she didn't need his help. "Did you forget about me, human? I think you had better turn around" he said. Yamcha turned around just in time to see Vegeta's boot fly towards his face. He was not fast enough to dodge, and he heard the sickening crack of bone the boot struck his face. "OW!" he yelled. He hit the ground, but got up as soon as the wave of dizziness and nausea passed. He launched himself at Vegeta, who waited to the last minute to move. Yamcha saw a blur, then Vegeta was gone. "Up here" Vegeta said. Yamcha looked up, and saw Vegeta hovering above him. Vegeta sped down at Yamcha, slamming his fist into the other man's stomach. Yamcha was forced to his knees, clutching his stomach. Another wave of nausea passed over Yamcha and this time he did throw up. Vegeta looked at him in disgust, then formed an energy ball in his right hand. 

Bulma watched the two men fighting. At first she had considered telling them to stop, but that quickly faded when she realized she was actually enjoying this. She got an idea, and said, "Wait a minute Vegeta!" Vegeta looked at her in surprise, but did not throw the energy ball. She walked over to Yamcha's pitiful form and looked at him. "You deserve this. But first I want to give you something to remember me by when Vegeta sends you to the next dimension" she said. To both men's surprise, Bulma delt Yamcha a swift, hard kick to the stomach. "Ugh!" was the only thing that came out of Yamcha. Vegeta smiled. He hadn't expected that, but he thought that it was sort of cute to see her kick him. He knew she wasn't thinking that she was helping him, he knew she had done it because she wanted to hurt him almost as much as he did. Vegeta waited until she had walked back to the doorway of her lab, and threw the energy ball at Yamcha. It hit him in the back, and he screamed. "You sound like a woman!" Vegeta snarled. He powered up, then sent another blast of energy at Yamcha, sending him to the next dimension. 

Bulma stared at the spot where Yamcha had just been. A few weeks ago, she would have been hysterical. Now all she wanted to do was jump for joy or dance, or both. Vegeta landed near her. "You fool woman! What did you think you were doing, talking to him? You could have been killed…" he said before he could stop himself. "Do you mean to say that you actually care for someone besides yourself?" Bulma asked him. "No, but I need you around to fix the gravity machine and make me more training robots" Vegeta said. Bulma barely hide the look of disappointment on her face. "Oh, and be sure to make me some lunch. I need you for that, too" he called over his shoulder. Bulma watched him bend down and pick something up off the ground. She wondered someone like Vegeta might need that he wouldn't try and order someone else to go get it for him. It never crossed her mind that it might be for her. 

Vegeta ate his lunch without a word, then went to the gravity chamber to train. He could feel himself getting closer to SSJ, and he thought maybe today would be it. He wouldn't stop training if he reached it, but he would at least feel that he was getting somewhere. He trained well into the night, and when he decided to call it quits, he turned the gravity back down. He smiled and stood on the grass. He powered up, feeling it rush through him, and then he shoved it up when he felt it slow down. He clenched his fists with exertion, but did not stop. He continued to push his power level up and up, feeling it get close to the barrier. He gritted his teeth as he felt his power almost reach it's limit. He was so close! He couldn't stop now! With one final shove, his power shot over the barrier and he felt himself changing into a Super Saijin. All his senses were heightened, his speed and power were increased. He let his power go back down, and changed back to normal. He had reached SSJ! He decided that after the threat of the androids was vanquished, he would be able to fight Goku on his own level. He went inside and got something to eat. He went upstairs and was surprised to find that Bulma was still awake. He floated by her room so as not to get her attention and went into his room. He took off his training outfit and cast it aside. He put on a pair of sweatpants that he used to sleep in. He sat at the desk that was in his room (it had enough layers of dust on it to tell how long he had living there) and took out the present he had gotten Bulma. Why was he doing this? Sure, he could tell himself that he had killed that weak human Yamcha because he {Vegeta} hated him anyway. But what he couldn't delude himself was the fact that he had helped the woman at the party. He had been so afraid that she was dead when he saw her lying motionless on the ground… And then there was the whole business of kissing her, and her little stunt playing with his ear. That had surprised him, and Vegeta didn't like surprises. He was the Prince of Saijins! He wasn't supposed to fall for some puny human female! _Oh, who am I kidding? My planet was destroyed by Friesa, and all the other saijins but myself and only the ones he picked survived. There are no other saijins but the ones here, and they are all male _he thought. But he didn't feel like he was just settling for anyone. This woman had put up with all his shit, and all his tantrums, and still she liked him. He didn't know about love, but he was going to have her anyway. He picked up his gift, and walked towards Bulma's room.

Bulma was lying on her bed, thinking about her day. She had finished the robots, and had watched Yamcha die. She felt bad for not caring, but the truth was that she really couldn't care less. She heard footsteps outside her door, then Vegeta walked in. "I could have been getting changed. You should knock first" she said. _Not that I'd really care_ she thought. She sat up and smiled at him, and when he didn't do anything, she said, "Hello? Are you hurt? What do you want?" He snapped out of it and walked over to stand in front of her. He handed her the case that contained his present. "I told you the night of the party I'd get you something better. Here" he said. Bulma took the case and looked at it. It was black, and rather long. She opened it and gasped. "It's beautiful, thank you Vegeta!" she said. She lifted the necklace out of the case and looked at it. It was a thin gold chain, and there was a jewel on it. The stone was blue and green, and was held to the necklace by a gold claw that had the letter V on it. "Would you help me put it on?" she asked. He got behind her on the bed and fixed the clasp behind her neck after she lifted her hair out of the way.Bulma turned around and kissed him deeply. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. He slipped her blouse off and felt her breasts press against his bare chest. He breathed in the aroma of her shampoo, and closed his eyes as she kissed his neck lightly and toyed with his ears. She ran her hands down his chest and to the top of his pants. "I love you Vegeta" she said. Vegeta didn't reply, but simply kissed her and undressed her until she was wearing only the necklace he had bought her. Bulma slid his pants off and threw them on the floor. She lay down on top of him and whispered in his ear, "Now, let me thank you properly for this gift, my Prince."

Vegeta didn't know if this was how humans thanked everyone, but all he cared about right then was how _she _was thanking _him._

Bulma hadn't known what the jewel on the necklace was at first, but it hadn't taken her long. It was the very thing Vegeta had come to the planet for in the first place.

Vegeta had given Bulma the world to wear around her neck.

End part 4. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if I offended anyone with this stuff.


End file.
